


Obey Me x Reader sfw imagines

by greentea_daydreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea_daydreams/pseuds/greentea_daydreams
Summary: Cute scenarios between ikemen demons from Obey Me and reader. Will try to keep it gender neutral so everyone can enjoy. ❤
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Obey Me x Reader sfw imagines

How do the demons react to terms of endearment/compliments from the reader?

Lucifer:  
•Barely noticable blush, wide eyed for a split second  
•Seems slightly shocked at first, not expecting to hear those words from you  
•"(Y/N)... You really think so? I'm...sweet?" His tone seems to almost convey disbelief, craving reassurance, although it's honey-sweet and velvety smooth as usual.  
•Before you know it, his finger is hooked under your chin, pulling you in for a kiss.  
•After he finally pulls away, he definitely takes the opportunity to tease you, making you blush much more than he had. Payback for catching him off-guard.  
•"Mmm, (y/n)... You're also quite sweet. May I have another taste?"

Mammon:  
•He's COMPLETELY taken aback  
•You've seen him acting coy around you before, but you've never seen him blush this hard  
•He has never been genuinely complimented before, let alone called pet names  
•"S-sweetheart?!" He stammers, not able to make eye contact with you.  
•Give him time, and he'll go from shy back to being a braggart.   
•Expect some jealousy from his brothers LOL.

Leviathan:  
•Hoo boy, you've really done it now.  
•You thought he was shy and adorable before?  
•He's beet-red and stammering.  
•"(Y-y/n)... Y-you can't be SERIOUS. Y-you like a yucky otaku like...m-me? Y-you think I'm c-cute?"  
•He looks like he's going to cry! Pull him in and hug him, dammit!

Satan:  
•The avatar of wrath never expected someone to say something so genuinely nice to him  
•He's popular and has so many friends, but for someone to express affection like this? He's flabbergasted  
•The word just slipped out of you when he was reading. He's caught so off-guard that he dropped his book!  
•You apologize profusely, knowing how important his literature is to him. You're sorry he lost his place in the text. You know he used to be quick to anger and you don't want to make him angry (despite how hot he is when he's mad)  
•"No. Don't apologize. The book isn't important right now. Come here, (y/n)."

Asmodeus:  
•This smug man. He's seen the way you look at him.  
•"Oh, you're so cute, (y/n)."  
•He acts self-centered, but he loves hearing it from you.  
•Expect double the pet names thrown right back at you.  
•He's a professional charmer. What did you expect?

Beelzebub:  
•He's going to be a bit naive at first, bless this boy.  
•"Sweet...? How am I sweet?"  
•Explain to him how much you appreciate him and he'll get it.  
•Don't be too surprised if those big, strong arms lift you up into the best bear hug you've ever had.

Belphegor:  
•He has loved you for a long time, so hearing you tell him these things causes him to melt  
•"'Cutie pie'? Where did that come from?" He narrows his gaze at you, smirking.  
•He pulls you in for snuggles, and you both end up falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work! I can't get these boys out of my head lol.


End file.
